Chimera
The Chimera class of Repair and Mining vessels dates back to the early 26th century, when NanoTrasen first unveiled it as a repair vessel to help maintain their vast fleet. Besides obvious improvements in technology between the classes, the most recent variation is outfitted to assist in mining operations when its repair functions are not being utilized. Chimera v1 - 2512 History About Equipment Crew Chimera v2 - 2527 History About Equipment Armament Crew Chimera v3 - 2549 History About Equipment Armament Crew “Chimera” Class Specifications Mass: 12.6 kilotonnes (18.9 kilotonnes loaded) Length: 85 meters Beam: 30 meters Draught: 24 meters Crew Complement: Total: 14; One (1) Captain, One (1) Chief Engineer, Out Of Date Congratulations, subordinate! You are now in possession of a “Chimera” class vessel. Her first production run was initiated on October 14th of 2512, and remains a cornerstone of our merchant marine, replacing the aging “Star Knight” class repair frigate. As an officer aboard this vessel, you are charged with maintaining and repairing both your own vessel and those of the detachment you are assigned. This, utmost, is your duty to NanoTrasenTM and any god you may worship so long as you are in the employ of your betters here at corporate. Remember, your ship masses more than a pre-diaspora destroyer and took the yard-dogs a good chunk of a standard year to assemble and test. Take care of it, or it will be coming out of your paycheck. Power Generation Power generation is provided by a Ward–Takahashi compact fusion plant, which has a higher output per cubic meter than most non-military power sources and is more space efficient than your standard civilian model supermatter powerplant. The downside is that your reactor’s fuel efficiency (power output per cubic meter of fuel) is lower than that of a civilian long haul freighter, so it is expected that your detachment be capable of “topping up the tanks” in case you run low on fuel on an extended deployment. This decision was made by the NanoTrasenTM Bureau of Shipbuilding (henceforth referred to simply as BuShips) due to a combination of the significantly lower mass and thus lower power requirements and the fact that the “Chimera” is but a support class for much larger vessels. Fuel is in the form of Helium-3 and Deuterium, stored in separate tanks on the vessel. The standard fuel load is twenty seven megagrams of Helium-3 and twenty megagrams of Deuterium, stored as compressed liquids at approximately sixteen thousand kilopascals each. Due to the difficulty in storing hydrogen for extended periods of time (even with several hundred years of development), your reactor is capable of running off of multiple fuel sources; enduring increased wear on the reactor itself, different power output and efficiencies, and a risk of radiological output and contamination that would not occur with the intended reaction chains. In case of a total exhaustion of conventional fuel supplies, the reactor can also be modified to run on the metastable hypernuclear matter commonly referred to as “Thoron” which is a byproduct of supermatter extraction, refinement, and use. Note that in this event, the reactor’s byproducts will be incredibly hazardous to life and the reactor itself will require extensive service (if not outright replacement) afterwards. Assuming reasonable reaction efficiency, and no loss of fuel, your reactor should provide three months of continuous operation before refueling is necessary. Power Statistics Reactor Type and Model: Ward–Takahashi model F-3-FCVO (Mk3); Ward–Takahashi model F-2-FCVO (Mk2,1) Reactor Efficiency (Nominal) 88% efficient (F-3-FCVO); 83% efficient (F-2-FCVO), sans energy lost as neutrinos. Capacitor Ring Model: NanoTrasen Generic, 40kF 10kV units x48 (Mk3,2); 20kF 30kV units x36 (Mk1) Time to Full Ring Charge 191.4 minutes. Wedge can be kickstarted at the 38.9 minute mark, however. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Methane_reformer